Gibson Raymond Smith (1909-1966)
}} Biography Alexa’s mother, Magdalena Adam, had joined the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in 1905 and was an active member. Magdalena and Heinrich often invited the missionaries to the home for meals, etc. A handsome, dark-haired missionary from Salt Lake City, Utah, USA, Elder Gibson R. Smith, was a guest at the Adam home where he enjoyed the delicious German cooking. He also liked the company of their daughter, Alexa. To twenty-three-year-old Alexa, Elder Smith appeared very stuck up and pleased with himself, and she did not like him. Nevertheless, a relationship developed and they planned to marry when he was released from his mission. It was decided that Alexa would go to America. She traveled alone across the ocean, and then across the United States to Utah to stay with her older sister, Carolina, who had previously come to Salt Lake City to work for a family there. Here she prepared for her marriage and awaited Gibson’s release from his mission a month later. They were married in the Salt Lake Temple, May 28, 1931. Alexa and Gibson’s first home together was in a small apartment at the Orpheum Apartments/Hotel in Ogden, which was owned by Gibson’s parents, Ray and Annie Smith. *Side note: during this same time, JoAnne, who was not born yet, but who would become Alexa’s and Gibson’s daughter-in-law, had a 90-year-old great-grandmother, Julia Ann Wright Petty living in this same apartment complex on the second floor. Gibson worked as a night clerk in the hotel and took extension courses from LaSalle University in Higher Accounting. He would study during the quiet hours of his duty as night clerk. They now had a son, Gibson Raymond Jr., born Caesarian at the Ogden Dee Hospital. Alexa’s recovery was slow, but she worked hard and loved caring for their son. Fifteen months later little sister Ray Ann was born. The Great Depression caught up with the hotel investment, and when the Bank of Ben Lomond failed, all of its holdings were lost, including the hotel. Gibson and Alexa moved to Salt Lake City, hoping to find work opportunities. They lived very frugally. Gibson worked wherever he could, and finally got a job for the Cloverleaf Dairy-- earning $18.00 weekly. They were able to buy a small home in Salt Lake City. Alexa worked hard to make it livable. She washed clothes and diapers in the bathtub, and improvised greatly to give her husband and children clothing and meals. Gibson took a Civil Service Exam about this time to become eligible for a government job as a post office clerk, carrier and mail clerk at a salary of $1850.00 yearly. He passed and was placed on the eligibility list along with many others. He was currently managing a service station and did so for a couple of years, hopefully awaiting the government job. Because of a dishonest employee, the owner of the gas station let go all of his employees. Now, without work, Gibson and Alexa took advantage of an invitation to go to California and work with Gibson’s father, who had a turkey and chicken ranch. They sold their Salt Lake home and took the little family to Arcadia, California. They stayed at Gibson’s parents’ place for awhile, helped with the work on the ranch and Gibson worked up an egg and poultry route, delivering fresh eggs and excellent poultry products to homes. Alexa learned all about the poultry business also, for it was her task not only to care for her children, but help kill, clean and dress turkeys and chickens, gather the hundred of eggs daily, candle them, sort and box them. They soon made enough money to build a home in Temple City, California. It was a new home, they were so proud of it and Alexa’s housekeeping and gardening skills soon made it the prettiest on the block. A “chicken-dressing” house was built in back, and here they continued preparing poultry for the delivery route. Holiday time was a nightmare of working into the wee hours filling the orders. Alexa used her sewing skills to dress her children beautifully. When they started school in Temple City, all their clothes were beautifully home sewn and little Ray Ann had a reputation for having the prettiest dresses in the first grade- all with matching panties. *This is a little addendum from Jo Anne, Ray’s wife, many years later: When I was dating Ray at Ogden High School, Ray had the reputation of having the best looking shirts in the school- all sewn by his mother. Then, much later after Ray and JoAnne were married and had children, their little ones were dressed in the most beautiful clothes sewn with love by Alexa. Even their dolls had beautiful outfits by that same wonderful Grandma! Ray Ann’s children had the same loving treatment. In April of 1941, Gibson finally received a call to work with the mail service in Ogden, Utah. Although they were quite happy in California, they decided to sell the business, rent the home, and move back to the mountains of Utah. Gibson began work at the Ogden Mail Depot and they rented a home on Ogden Avenue in South Ogden. The children went to Burch Creek Elementary School. The United States entered the Second World War in 1941. Alexa was encouraged to apply for citizenship to protect her residence in America. She took citizenship classes at Weber College and soon became a citizen. They bought a home in Ogden, Utah at 2454 Jackson Avenue in 1944. Alexa augmented their income by working as a seamstress at the Utah Tailoring Mills for a while. Gibson also worked part time at Sears. The children grew up to be active teeenagers. Ray excelled in sports and was a source of pride to his parents. Ray Ann was an excellent student and found employment in Art. She was one of the most outstanding artists and scholars at OHS. In 1950 Gibson and Alexa built their dream home on 36th Street. Gibson and Alexa did the contracting; and with the two of them working side-by-side, hammering, sawing, painting, landscaping, they saw their dream become a reality from the work of their own hands. Alexa did many things herself- including laying many square yards of hardwood flooring. The interior showed of her skills at making drapes, curtains, bedspreads, covering furniture and each room showed her special touches. With both of the children married now, they found much satisfaction in keeping the home and yard lovely. Gibson had a workshop in the basement and continued to make useful and fun projects for them and their grandchildren. Alexa continued her sewing projects and together they made wonderful things. A former neighbor tells a story of her son commenting about Mr. and Mrs. Smith sitting on the grass after working on a summer day. The boy said, “Do you know what Brother and Sister Smith are doing?” “Well, they’re resting. They’ve been working hard.” The boy replied, “It just looks like they are resting. They are really sitting there waiting for a weed to grow! Then they’ll snatch it out.” Gibson was still working as a Railway Mail Clerk and traveled to Rock Springs, Wyoming on his run. In 1957 he suffered a severe heart attack while on his run and was hospitalized in Rock Springs for a couple of weeks. Their life changed as Gibson recuperated, but he got along very well. They decided to undertake the building of another home, using some of their own land and purchasing part of the neighbor’s lot. In 1962, they moved into their new, large split-level home on Baker Drive. The feelings of pleasure from this accomplishment, the enjoyment and pride in their new home, was evident. Their children and grandchildren felt pride in their grandparents’ accomplishments as well. The beautiful big yard produced an abundance of prize flowers, vegetables and fruit, and it was a showplace in the neighborhood.The family parties were a joy- special times for children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to play, eat, and enjoy each other’s company. Alexa and Gibson’s talents and hard work together resulted in this home becoming a lovely monument to their accomplishment. Ray Ann and Clayton bought the home on 36th street, and they and their family moved in and became backyard neighbors to Ray Ann’s parents. Alexa was to experience sorrow three years later. Her beloved mother had become a victim of cancer and died in November of 1965. At this same time, Gibson was experiencing a recurrence of heart problems and he decided to take a medical retirement. It was decided that he would need to have surgery to repair the damaged tissue, but he had a sudden, fatal heart attack just a few days before the scheduled surgery in May of 1966 while delivering a speech to the Toastmater’s Club of which he was a member. Now alone, Alexa called upon her reserves of independence, strength, and determination. She learned to drive and got a driver’s license. She continued to care for the lovely, big home and yard. She learned to take care of the financial requirements of the home with the good help of Ray Ann and Ray. Some changes were made in the house. She converted Gibson’s work-room into a large sewing room for herself. She had become more active in the Ward and served in Relief Society, donating many hours for quilting and other projects. Her home and yard were open to the sisters. Several quilting bees were held- including quilting activities for the Mutual age girls. She continued to use her talents of sewing and quilting and began making a few stuffed toys. Word of her beautiful handmade items spread and she soon had many customers. As her new ‘business’ began taking over her house, she decided that the home on Baker Drive was too large for her to care for in the same manner that she had always done. In 1977 she sold the home and moved to Brigham City into a cute new home which she had built for herself. She lived a short distance from her son Ray and his family. She made friends in her new Ward. The people who surrounded her always loved her because of her charming manner, talents, willingness to serve, and her distinctive German accent.